


My Alien Boyfriend

by Tessamay



Series: Sanders sides soulmate drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Poor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, no actual aliens, okay yeah it's kind of funny, roman give him a break, this is seriously so dumb, virgil is so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessamay/pseuds/Tessamay
Summary: It’s 3 am, and Logan is still studying in the library. Virgil is too tired to think straight (ha), Roman is bored, and Patton is asleep. Theories arise, and tired hysterics ensue.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders sides soulmate drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552483
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	My Alien Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> No editing we die like Men

It’s 3 am, and Logan is still studying in the library. This isn’t unusual, especially considering the fact that finals week is rapidly approaching, but it isn’t ideal either. Virgil, who is normally at least mildly sleep deprived is now running only on “caffeine, stress, and pure spite” to put it in his own words, and Roman is bored out of his mind.  
“You know,” Roman whispers, glancing over to make sure Patton is still asleep, “Isn’t Logan kind of weird sometimes?”  
Virgil looks up from his notes, eyebrow cocked in annoyance “How so?”  
“He studies way more than everyone else we know combined”  
“He’s dedicated! I think it’s cute!” Virgil took a drink from his alien travel mug.  
“What is in that at this point?”  
“Five shots of espresso, a Java monster, and..” Virgil pauses, thinking “a five-hour energy drink.”  
“Is Logan okay with that?”  
“Nope. He’s worried about my ‘Stress levels’ and ‘Cardiovascular health’ or whatever”  
Roman laughs, “And you’re drinking it anyways?”  
“I know it’s a monstrosity. I only drink it during finals week.”  
“Hey that’s another thing”  
“What?”  
“Does Logan ever drink coffee?” Roman asks.  
“No, he prefers tea”  
“And we know he doesn’t drink energy drinks, so how does he pull these all-nighters all the time?”  
Virgil giggles a little, “Because he’s fucking magical. My boyfriend is magic”  
“Or he’s an alien” Roman says  
“What?”  
“Think about it! He can pull weird all-nighters three days in a row and still function, he doesn’t drink caffeine, and he is always way more concerned about your health than your own.”  
“He’s just really bad at taking care of himself.”  
“He’s super into space”  
“That doesn’t mean he’s FROM space”  
“When he talks about anything to do with health, he specifies the HUMAN body”  
“Okay so… Oh. My. God. My boyfriend is an alien” Virgil lays down on the floor, staring at the ceiling.  
Roman lays down on the floor next to him “So are you going to tell him you know?”  
“No! Clearly, he’s been keeping it from me for a reason! I don’t know why but it must be important!”  
“Maybe he’s keeping it from you because he’s worried you wouldn’t love him if you knew”  
Virgil sat up fast, hitting his elbow against the coffee table, which knocked over an empty glass and made Patton wake up. “But I still do! Roman give me my phone I’m calling him right now!”  
Roman handed Virgil his phone, winking at Patton, and watched Virgil dial. “You tell him, Virge. You’re soulmates this won’t change anything!”  
Virgil put his phone to his ear, and started to tear up “why would he think it would?” he asked.  
It only rang twice before Logan picked up “Hey Comet how are you?”  
Virgil sniffed, “You don’t have to keep it a secret anymore Logan I know.”  
“You know… what?”  
“It’s okay Logan I know”  
“Virgil you’re worrying me. What are you talking about? Is everything okay?”  
“You’re secretly an alien and I still love you so much and this doesn’t change anything!”  
“Virge, what?”  
At the same time Logan this, Patton gestures for Virgil to hand him the phone. “Oh, Patton wants to talk to you. Love you bye”  
Patton puts the phone on speaker. “Hey Logan, you’re on speaker. Virge, Roman, and I were studying and I fell asleep”  
“Okay?” Logan replies.  
“I guess they’re pretty sleep deprived because somehow Roman convinced Virgil that you’re secretly an alien, and you didn’t tell him because you were worried He wouldn’t love you anymore”  
“No!” Logan exclaims. “Virgil, darling, I am very much a human from this planet. To the extent of my knowledge, we have not come in contact with any aliens. I can tell you’re distressed though, so I’m coming home, and we are going to bed okay?”  
“Okay!” Virgil yells towards the phone. He turns towards Roman and Patton. “Go away nerds! My alien boyfriend is coming home to cuddle with me”  
Patton looks at Roman. “The two of us are headed back to Roman’s dorm, we’ll see you two in the morning,” he says before handing the phone back to Virgil.  
“I’ll be there in a few minutes baby,” Logan says.  
“Okay I’ll see you in a few, I love you!” Virgil says before hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick write based on a stupid idea I had in the shower. Instead, it took me three hours, and I giggled the entire time.


End file.
